Expect the Unexpected
by CrossingPaths
Summary: Years after parting, Oliver, Miley, and Lilly run into each other again. But what will happen when Miley thinks that Oliver is COUGH cute? Trouble arises, and our favorite characters are stuck in the middle of it. Eventual OM, JL
1. Old Friends

**Author's Note: Here's the beginning of my new story... I hope you guys will like it! I suppose it will be a long story, but I'm not sure how long. If you guys think I should continue it, please do tell! I know the first chapter is kind of short, but I will make the next one longer. I have most of the story planned out, but the trick will be writing it :) And also, Happy New Year's Eve everyone! It's fun to start out the new year with a fresh new story, for I haven't been writing for awhile. Onto the first chapter!**

**Chapter One: Old Friends**

"Apples?" Miley Stewart said to herself out loud, struggling with holding the wicker basket and the light blue pad with her shopping list. She carefully crossed off apples and set the clear bag in the basket. "Check."

A college graduate three years ago, at the age of twenty-six Miley had a pretty good life. She was practically out of food at her apartment, and even how much she hated grocery shopping, she had to do it. She had been there for almost an hour trying to get all of the necessities. Then, she heard the ringtone of _I Got Nerve_ started playing. Miley sighed, and set the shopping list in the basket and set the basket down and carefully pryed open her flip phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Miley! Can you pick up some Hershey's bars for me, doll?"

Miley sighed. _I should have known_, she thought. It was her boyfriend, Brian. She liked him a lot, but she didn't love him. They had been dating for a while now, but she was getting the feeling that their spark was flying down. He would always ask her to run errands for him, since they lived together. _Pick up the newspaper, pick up my dry cleaning, _and so on. It was just getting plain annoying.

"Fine... I'll be home in a bit."

"Well, hurry! I got reservations at _Londone_ tonight!" Brian replied. "Bye!"

"'Bye."

It wasn't that Miley didn't _like_ Brian, it was just he was too enthusiastic about everything. He was too... _optimistic._ Slowly, Miley picked up the basket from the ground and proceeded to look for the next thing on her list, _Hershey's bars_. That was the thing, he would always tell her something else to do, and then change it and say get home as fast as you can. It was irritating.

Miley was walking over to the candy aisle, looking at the signs when she ran into someone. Her groceries spilled everywhere, and scrambled to the ground to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." She apologized over and over again, looking up to see who it was.

"It's my fault." Miley froze. She recognized that voice... She had heard it many times before.

"Oliver?" She asked timidly, standing up to her full 5'5'' height.

"Miley?" He asked incrediously, his eyes widening. "Miley, is that you?"

"It is me! Oliver, I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" Oliver asked her, giving her a hug.

But she wasn't listening to him. She was staring at him, oh how she couldn't help but stare. How his brown hair fell lightly above his eyes and his brown eyes filled with love.. Oh he looked even better than he did when he was in middle school... _Stop it, Miley, you have a boyfriend! _She mentally yelled at herself, stopping all of those thoughts.

"I'm good.. Just hanging in there," Miley added on, giving him a quick smile. "How have you been?"

"Same, I have a good paying job and a nice apartment... Same old, same old."

"Have you seen Lilly?" Miley asked suddenly, hoping he had. She hadn't seen Lilly in years, and she missed her terribly.

"Err... yeah, she lives near me." Oliver replied, pausing for a moment. His eyes widened a tad, looking suddenly nervous. "Haven't you talked to her?"

Miley shifted her weight to her other leg, a bit uncomfortable. "Well, no, I kind of lost touch with you all during college, sorry about that."

Oliver nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry I didn't try to talk to you either. Do you, Lilly, and I like to meet together for like coffee or something on Saturday or so?"

"Sorry, I can't on Saturday... I'm going to the amusement park with my boyfriend. Sunday okay with you?" She replied, wishing terribly that Brian wasn't so enthusiastic. She could've sworn that Oliver's gaze had slightened and his smile had dropped. _What? I must have imagined it._

"Sunday's good..." He scribbled down his number on a sheet of paper and handed it to her. "You can call me with the place and time, you know."

Miley nodded. "It was good running into you, Oliver!" It felt akward to her, this converstation. _I haven't talked to him since college!_ "I'll call you."

He smiled, then waved and walked off.

Miley thought, _What was up with that?_


	2. Cafe Latte, anyone?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I really appreciate them! Happy New Year, everyone! I'm going to try and update this story each day, for I have about five chapters already written. And I forgot to add a disclaimer earlier... _I don't own any characters, except the ones I make up :)_**

**Chapter Two: Cafe Latte, anyone?**

Miley stood in front of the mirror, braiding her hair into two braids down her back. It was Sunday, and her, Oliver, and Lilly were meeting up at _Starbucks_ in about twenty minutes. She looked casual enough for August, with denim capris and a teal baby tee.

"What are you getting all dressed up for, hun?" Brian asked her, looking up from his newspaper.

Miley sighed. She hated it when he called her 'hun'. "I'm meeting with some friends."

"What friends? I didn't know you had any friends."

Miley scoffed, irritated. _Can't I have friends? Who does he think he is?_ "Yes, I just ran into them a few days ago. Lilly and Oliver."

"Oliver, a guy?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Please, Brian, we've been best friends since middle school, stop worrying." She replied, wrapping a hair tie around the end of her left braid, careful not to mess it up. "I haven't seen them since high school, and we're just having a reunion, I guess you can call it."

"Fine, honny, I was just wondering." He stood up and gave her a quick kiss to say goodbye. "Have fun."

Miley nodded, grabbing her purse and keys. "See 'ya." When she got out of the apartment, she checked her cell to see what the time was. _11:50_. She had 10 minutes to get there.

Walking down the stairs, she got into her white PT Cruiser and turned on the music when backing out of the parking garage.

"And here is _This is the Life_ by Hannah Montana. Hannah hasn't made a public appearance in a few years, and fans are getting worried... No one knows what has gone on with Ms. Montana, but the media is currently searching for her." The DJ said, and turned on the music for _This is the Life._

Miley gulped, remembering. After high school, she had went to college at DePaul University in Chicago, away from Malibu. She hadn't said many goodbyes, and had pretty much forgotten her life with Hannah Montana behind. She graduated and moved back to Malibu to get a job as a middle school Language teacher. Not exactly what she planned when she was younger, but it was fine with her.

She sang along to the song. "_This is the life, hold on tight... This is the dream, it's all I need. You never know where you'll find it, and I'm going to take my time, yeah. I'm still getting it right, this is the life."_

A few minutes later, she was at _Starbucks_. She quickly parked her car and ran in, knowing she was a few minutes late. She found Oliver and Lilly, sitting at a table with mochas in their hands. Before she even started to walk over to the table, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Miley!" It was Lilly. Miley ran over to hug her, missing her so much, even if she was right there. "I haven't seen you in _forever_! I've missed you so much!"

"You too! How have you been? I would ask Oliver that, but of course I saw him." Miley laughed and hugged Oliver.

"I'll tell you after you get coffee." Lilly said. Miley tried protesting, but she got a cafe latte anyways.

After taking her first sip, she asked Lilly, "So really, what have you been up to?"

"As I was saying, I'm good. Jackson and I bought a small house just a bit ago, and we love it..."

Miley froze. _Jackson and I? How long have I been gone?_ "What do you mean, Jackson and I?"

Lilly looked at me strangely. "Oliver didn't tell you?" She looked over at Oliver, who was looking particularily interested with his shoes.

Miley shook her head, not sure what she was talking about, _at all_.

"Jackson and I are engaged."

Miley spit the coffee she had in her mouth into her cup and almost choked. "Engaged?" _When the hell did that happen?_

"Yeah... We bought a house and are getting married in December. I thought you knew!" Lilly said, shrugging. "Actually, I was really glad that Oliver ran into you. I wanted to ask you-- will you be my maid of honor?"

Miley felt her head spinning. Too much was being thrown at her in a few minutes time. But she slowly nodded. "I'd love to."

A huge grin broke out on Lilly's face, lighting up her features. It was then Miley saw how much she had grown, but she was still beautiful. Her blonde hair was long, more than half-way down her back. She was so glad that she was friends with her and Oliver now.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I have work in an hour, and you know what Jen will do if I'm late..." Lilly said, getting up from her seat and throwing away the plastic coffee cup. Apparently Lilly had a job as a fashion designer. "I'll call you, 'kay, Miley? I'll invite you over real soon! I know you haven't seen Jackson in a long time either."

Miley nodded, throwing her cup away also. "I'll see you later, Lils. It was so good seeing you again." She gave her a quick hug and heard the door chime ring as Lilly walked out. It ws just her and Oliver. "Don't you need to go, too?" Miley couldn't help asking.

"Nope," he shrugged, throwing away his still half-full cup also. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," she laughed, grabbing her purse from the side of the chair. They walked out onto the sidewalk. "We can't go far, though, because I have my car here, and I need to drive home."

It was a few minutes later, with them in silence, when he asked, "So what ever happened to _Miss Hannah Teen Pop Sensation Montana_?"

Miley shrugged, wishing he would keep it down. "I guess after high school I kind of gave it up. I mean, I'd love to go back to it, but I mean, wouldn't it be kind of silly? It's been over ten years since I first started singing..."

"C'mon Miley, I know you love it. You'll never lose your touch, and I still love Hannah Montana," He paused, embarrased. "I mean the singing, you know, all of the songs." He cleared his throat, him and Miley both embarrased. _Good job blowing a nice walk, Oliver._

"Thanks, I'll think about maybe playing again. Who knows?" Miley replied. "Changing the subject, when did Lilly and Jackson get engaged? I can't believe I didn't hear."

"Pretty recently, just around the end of June," he said. Then he looked like he was pondering whether or not to do something. "So what about you and your boyfriend, what's his name?"

"Oh, Brian? No, he and I haven't been dating long enough, and I don't think I really want to marry him... He doesn't seem like 'the one'. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" She still felt a bit odd around him, and she couldn't place it.

"Nope, not recently... Just waitin' for 'the one', as you said," Oliver responded.

"So, Smokin' Oken doesn't have a lucky girlfriend? How unusual..." Miley grinned, joking with him.

Oliver laughed also. "No ones called me that since high school. I've missed this, us hanging out together."

She nodded, thinking of all the good times we had. "I've missed this too." Miley suddenly checked the street they were on, then said, "I think we should be getting back, it's still a way's back, and I need to have lunch."

"'Kay. Anyone who you think should date 'Smokin Oken?" Oliver smiled, looking at her face.

Miley groaned. "Oh no, I woke up the ego-maniac, didn't I? Don't push it."


	3. What about Hannah?

**A/N: **

**Chapter Three: What about Hannah?**

_Rinnnggg._ The doorbell rang throughout the small, but cozy house. Miley was at Jackson and Lilly's house, waiting for them to answer the door. She was anxious to see her older brother, who she hadn't seen in years.

"Miley?" Jackson asked, walking to the door and opening it. "Miles, it is you!" He hugged her. "It's good to see you!"

"You too." Miley smiled, walking in. "So, congratulations on the engagement! I forgot to ask Lilly how you did it, so you guys have to tell me _all_ about it... I want to know how, when, and where it happened."

She could've sworn that she heard a "Girls.." somewhere. "So, is Lilly here?" Miley asked, wanting to see her best friend.

"Yeah, she sent me in here to answer the door, since we're siblings and all..." Jackson replied, shaking his head. "I love her, but she's very wierd sometimes."

"Don't let her hear that, you dolt."

They walked into the den to find Lilly watching TV. "Hi Miley! Do you like our house?" Lilly asked, standing up. 

"I love it! It's so cute..."

"Oh yeah, that's just how we want our house, cozy," Jackson muttered under his breath, but Miley knew he was joking.

"I forgot to ask you Lilly, how did he propose?" Miley asked, interested.

Lilly's eyes widened. "OH! I totally forgot! I can't believe it. Come here, we'll talk." Miley scooted over to the couch and Lilly proceeded to talk. "So we were on a picnic at the park, and the ring was inside the basket! Then Jackson got on one knee (he was already sitting down) and proposed. Can you believe that? It was so romantic!" Miley didn't think it was _that_ romantic, but if Lilly thought it was, then it was.

"So what does the ring look like?" Miley asked.

"Oh, yes!" Lilly held out her hand for Miley to see. On it was a decent size diamond with two smaller saphires on the sides.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly, it's beautiful! You are so lucky.. I'm never going to get married," Miley said, sitting back in the couch.

Lilly gasped. "Miley, yes you are... What about your boyfriend? Don't you want to marry him someday?"

Miley sighed, not wanting to talk about Brian. "I would, but he's just so annoying sometimes... Like he's too optimistic with _everything_ and he'll always ask me to run his errands and he'll just sit at our apartment, watching TV."

"I'm so sorry, Miley, I didn't know... At least the right one will come along someday, it has to."

Miley smiled, nodding. "It has to."

Then, Lilly asked, "But what about Hannah? Can't you do another concert and get her on the roll again?"

Miley sighed again... Too much was being thrown at her at once. She loved seeing everyone again, but she hadn't even a few days to think about what she was going to do about everything. "I could, but I don't know how much trouble that would be. I'd have to quit my job at the school. I'd kill to get up there and sing again, oh you have no idea..."

It was then that Jackson decided to butt into the conversation. "You could always call dad and see if he could get you to do a concert! He'll love to see you again too!"

Miley shrugged. _It is a possibility._ "Maybe," she said.

Lilly smiled. "Anyways, Jackson and I were thinking of having the wedding on the beach. How does that sound?"

Miley grinned. "That sounds so cool! At like sunset? 'Cause that would be _soooo_ romantic."

"Sounds good to me!" Lilly replied, nodding.

"Hey, do I have a say in this?" Jackson asked, eating a chip. "Why can't we have the wedding where I want to?"

"Because you're my soon-to-be husband and you love me..." Lilly said, doing a puppy dog pout.

Miley pretended to shield her eyes. "No lovey-dovey stuff, 'kay? I mean, I'm happy for ya'll, but that stuff has got to stop in front of me."

Lilly grinned. "All right, for now."

Miley's eyes suddenly widened. "You know what I just realized? You and I will be like related! You'll be my sister-in-law!"

"You didn't realize that?" Jackson said, eating another chip from the _Tostitos_ bag in his lap.

"No, dumbo. I just realized that. Not all of us are geniuses like you." Miley replied, teasing him.

"I know, good thing you finally realized it. If it took you any longer, I would've had to execute you."

Miley rolled her eyes, then said to Lilly, "Isn't that like awesome?"

"Heck yeah it is! But then our kids couldn't date..." Lilly said, frowning.

Jackson made a sound behind them and both women turned their heads. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"It just seems... a little early to be thinking about kids, isn't it?" He said, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you say so..." Lilly said. "But I want kids someday."

"Yes, dear."

Miley laughed. "See! You guys already sound like an old married couple."

"Says the girl who isn't married," Jackson said to Miley.

Miley frowned, wishing that she would find 'the one'. _Which is not Brian, but who?_


	4. Caught Red Handed

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you all I'm sorry it's been a few days, for I started school back and I was auditioning for a talent show thing with my friends, so that took up most of my time. As for Lilly knowing who Brian is, let's pretend that she met him.. Maybe Miley and him had a double date with her and Jackson, I dunno, you choose. And also, for Miley not in touch with her father and friends, it's because they drifted apart and all, they still kept in touch, but they hadn't seen each other for a while. Onto the chapter! **

**Chapter Four: Caught Red-Handed **

Very quickly, August rolled into September and Miley and Lilly were working a lot on the wedding. They were at a Bridal Shop right now, letting Lilly try on wedding dresses.

"What about this one?" Lilly asked, walking out of the dressing room in a pretty, but very poofy dress.

Miley tried to look like she liked it. "It's... different."

"I'll never find the right dress," Lilly sighed, changing back into her normal clothes. She then browsed through one of the racks, and then suddenly she pulled out one. "What do you think of this one?"

Miley gasped. "Lilly, that's drop-dead gorgeous! You have to try it on."

As Miley suspected, it looked gorgeous on Lilly. It was a strapless, white dress that flowed with a slight train in the bag. Sequins were pinned down the front, giving the dress an elegant look. With the veil, Lilly looked amazing. "You so have to get that!" Miley exclaimed. "Jackson will love it!"

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror and Miley could tell that she loved it too. "I don't know if I can afford it..." Lilly said, looking troubled.

"I'll help you pay for it, there's no way I'm letting you ruin your own wedding," Miley said, pulling out her credit card. "I don't care if I waste all of my money, you need to have a good wedding."

Lilly shook her head. "I couldn't take your money, Miley! That'd be like stealing from friends."

"I insist."

After a few minutes of persuading, Lilly bought the dress and had it snug in a bag and they were walking home. Just then, Lilly looked across the street and saw Miley's boyfriend, Brian kissing some random girl. She gasped and grasped (**A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but that's funny **) Miley's arm and pulled her into a jewlrey store, determined not to let her see.

"What?" Miley asked her, confused. _What is up with her?_

Lilly shrugged. "I just saw a bee right next to you, I couldn't let you get sting," she said from the top of her mouth, not knowing what else to say.

Miley gave her a funny look, raising her eyebrows. "Whatever. Hey, have you seen Oliver today?"

"No, why? I think he had to work today," She replied.

Miley gaze dropped. "No reason."

"No way, Miley, you like Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed, almost like she was shouting it to the world. "But you have a..." Then she thought about Brian kissing that girl and she added the last part quietly, "boyfriend."

"I don't like Oliver!" Miley said quietly, shushing Lilly. But her eyes said something differently than her mouth.

"Alright, I guess you don't want to tell your best friend that you like your other best friend..." Lilly said, dramatically. "I guess you will just ignore me for ever and ever..."

Miley sighed. "Fine, I like Oliver. Alright, I said it."

"I _knew_ it! But what about..." There was a pause. "Brian?"

"I don't know! That's why I didn't want to tell anyone, and Oliver would never like me," Miley said, walking out of the store with Lilly.

Lilly shrugged. "How do you know?"

"What? Did he tell you anything? Lilly Truscott, tell me _now_!" Miley practically yelled.

"I was joking, I don't know anything," Lilly replied. "Wow, you really are hung up."

"Your choice, but I have to go. I'll see you later, 'kay Lilly?" Miley said, starting to walk the other way.

After Miley had left, Lilly decided to do something about Brian and his "new girlfriend". She walked up to him (looking both ways when she crossed the street, of course) and said, "Who the hell do you think you are? You're cheating on my best friend, you jerk!"

For a second, Brian looked like he didn't recognize Lilly, but then he gulped. "Don't tell Miley, please?"

"No way! You'll never tell her, and she almost saw you. I'm telling her, and she'll hate you." Lilly said, crossing her arms. "Goodbye." With that she walked off, fuming mad.

_I just hope Miley believes me..._


End file.
